


A Spark Like No Other

by ericsonclan



Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Explosions, F/M, Feelings Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Mitch and Brody go on a quest together when things go wrong.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797862
Kudos: 3





	A Spark Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“It says here that there’s a small group of Grimlocks in the Stetlams Cavity. The reward seems plenty generous,” Brody’s eyes scanned the weathered quest scroll that she held in front of her. 

Mitch let out a snort. “Sounds like easy money. I heard even the most basic of adventurers can take them out. So the two of us should have no problem, especially since Aasim was nice enough to lend me this bad boy,” Mitch patted the elven bow strapped over his shoulder.

Brody eyed it skeptically. “You stole it, didn’t you?”

“I’d prefer to say ‘borrowed’, but whatever,” Mitch shrugged half-heartedly. “Soon enough Aasim will be thanking us and won’t even bother with chewing me out for borrowing his bow.”

“What happened to your one? I thought you still had it in the last town,” Brody glanced over at the mercenary who suddenly became more embarrassed. 

“Doesn’t fucking matter. I’ll just buy a new one after we kick some Grimlock ass!” Mitch’s usually cocky smirk took over his face.

“Well, let’s go over the basics for Grimlocks. According to Prisha-” Brody was cut off when Mitch sprinted forward towards a cave-like area. The air around this one seemed particularly sinister. Brody had just barely caught up with Mitch and was about to speak up when she noticed the excitement that was dancing in his eyes. He was far too enthusiastic about this to care about what she had to say.

“You ready, Brody?” Mitch looked over at the adventurer with a smile. 

Brody felt hesitant; something about this cave seemed off. “I don’t know, maybe we should get some of the others and scope this place out.”

“Oh come on, we don’t need the others. With my broadsword, your longsword and Aasim’s bow, we gonna annihilate them.” Mitch gave a confident smile that slightly faltered when he noticed the worry in his friend’s face. “I know we're just humans, but that doesn’t mean we can’t handle this quest.”

Brody’s eyes shot up and locked with Mitch’s. So this wasn’t just any old quest; Mitch was using it to prove that humans were just as capable fighters as any other race. Brody understood where the mercenary was coming from; it always felt like they were the least impressive of the band of travelers.

“Alright,” Brody gave a confident smile back to her fellow human, her hands placed on her hips. “Let’s show them what humans can do!”

“Fuck yeah!” Mitch pumped his fist in the air. Nothing was going to stop them.

\----

“We really should’ve brought one of the others,” Brody groaned, her hair falling over her eyes as she dangled upside down, tied to a rope that was attached to the ceiling. Her back was pressed against Mitch who also seemed less than happy about the predicament they had gotten themselves into.

“How was I supposed to know that they would be waiting for us right by the entrance?” Mitch huffed, squirming in his binds, trying to break free. It only caused the pair to spin slowly in a circle.

“I don’t know, but maybe Prisha or Aasim would’ve suspected something,” Brody sighed. They were elves after all - their knowledge far surpassed either hers or Mitch’s. “Maybe the two humans of the band should’ve stayed behind,” Brody’s tone took on a sadder note at that.

“Hey, don’t go spouting that bullshit. We’ve got this!” Mitch tilted his head to try and look at the other adventurer.

“How, Mitch? How the hell are we going to get out of this?” Brody turned her head and tried to find Mitch’s face. It was hard to see anything in the pitch blackness of this cave. “We’re hanging upside down.” Their bonds swayed slightly back and forth from the weight of Brody’s struggling to prove the kind of pickle they were in. 

“Well, I-” Mitch shut up immediately when some footsteps echoed throughout the cave. His eyes were still adjusting to the darkness but he could’ve sworn that he saw a Grimlock nearby. Turning the volume down on his voice to a whisper, he continued. “I think they forgot to fucking take my dagger, the one attached to my back. If you could reach it, we could cut the rope then get over to our weapons,” Mitch motioned over to a large lump of equipment thrown haphazardly against the wall next to them.

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Brody took a deep breath then blindly grasped behind her. Her hands wandered over to accidentally brush Mitch’s butt.

“Hey, that’s my ass!” Mitch whisper-hissed. 

“I’m aware! And I wasn’t trying to grab it,” Brody whispered back, her voice holding an annoyed tone to it. “Just be quiet and let me concentrate.” She honed all of her attention back on the task at hand. Her fingers reached up and felt the cold metal hilt of the dagger. “Got it,” Brody wiggled herself into a better spot to start trying to cut. Turning the danger towards herself, she slowly began to cut the binds. It felt painstakingly slow. 

“Are you almost done?”

“I don’t know, just...” Brody paused when she felt her hands become free. Leaning upwards, she began to break apart the binds on her feet. Within seconds she was free, with a less than graceful landing. She then moved over to work on Mitch’s binds. “Okay, I’ll have you loose in just a minute.” Brody’s tongue slightly stuck out as she concentrated on cutting through the rope. 

“Okay good, cause I’m getting lightheaded,” Mitch stopped when he heard some more footsteps nearby. “You gotta hurry, Brody!”

“I’m working as fast as I can,” Brody cut through the last of the binds, causing the mercenary to fall with a loud thud on his back, the sound of which reverberated throughout the cave. 

“Oh, fuck!” Mitch scambered over to the pile of weapons, Brody not far behind him. He handed her her longsword before attaching the strap around himself for his sheathed broadsword. He grabbed the bow and quickly notched an arrow on the string. Brody held out her steel longsword in front of her, watching the darkness ever carefully for any sudden movement. The pair of humans remained quiet when a soft set of footsteps came from the northwest of the cave. Taking the risk, Mitch pulled back the string and let his arrow fly. The Grimlock let out a cry of pain, showing that Mitch had been true to his mark. But it only seemed to anger the creature as it sprinted forward, completely ignoring the arrow protruding from its shoulder as it swung its spiked, bony club at the mercenary. 

Mitch tucked and rolled out of the way, giving Brody the opening to strike. Dashing forward she sliced her sword upwards, cutting through the Grimlock’s flesh as if it were but a scroll. Blood and guts spewed out for the place of contact. It covered Brody but she didn’t seem to care at the moment. There were far more Grimlocks hiding in the shadows of the cave.

“Brody, you said Prisha knew about the Grimlocks. Did she say anything about their weaknesses?” Mitch asked, his tone tense and on edge.

“Umm, umm...” Brody could feel her anxiety rising, a soft scurry of footsteps only increasing the pressure. “I umm, fuck. I just- fuck, fuck, come on, Brody.”

“Hey,” Mitch put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to tense up before relaxing. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll work through this together.”

Brody still felt her anxiety within her gut, but Mitch’s reassuring words did seem to help a little. She took a few deep breaths, trying to block out all the other sound within the cave. After a few seconds she had calmed down and her mind became clear. “Fire!” 

“What?” Mitch looked over with confusion.

“Prisha told me that they’re vulnerable to light. Do you still carry your torch?” Brody looked over at the mercenary. Even though she couldn’t see his face too well, she could tell that he had a smug expression on it. 

“Always, never leave camp without it,” Mitch turned the torch proudly in his hand. 

“Great, then…” Brody was trying to formulate a plan but her time had run out. An unnatural cry rang out as a Grimlock swiped its club at Brody.

Mitch appeared immediately in front of her and with a determined grunt blocked the attack with his broadsword. “I don’t think so, asshole,” Mitch pushed back the club and began to fight the monster. “Brody light this,” He tossed back the torch which Brody fumbled around with before gripping it. 

She dug around in her pocket before producing a flint. It really was a good thing she always carried around a piece, just in case. Placing down the torch into the soft earth of the cave, she took out her longsword and began to scrape and hit it against the flint. Small sparks began to fly through the air while Mitch struggled against the Grimlock. He relentlessly attacked it, slicing large, heavy hits at it until one knocked back the bone club. With a sharp slice he cut the Grimlock diagonally in two. Its guts and blood splattered to the floor just as Brody had successfully lit the torch. The warm glow of the torch wrapped the two humans into its bright embrace, giving them a thin bubble of light which to see.

“Ok, so now what?” Brody held up the torch while Mitch worked to get the rest of his equipment on. 

“This is where the fun really begins,” Mitch gave a smile that made Brody internally groan. This was going to be some crazy plan. He always came up with the wildest plans. She just hoped that this time it would pay off. “You just gotta trust me,” Without giving Brody a chance to respond, he picked up his hunting horn. The white tusk shone brightly in the torchlight, illuminating the noble crest of a household that no longer saw Mitch as their own. Taking a huge breath, he put the horn to his lips and released all the air in his lungs. A loud, low sound burst from the horn, echoing and hitting off the cave walls. The rocks that dangled from the ceiling shook from the force of the horn’s call. 

“Mitch!” Brody snapped. “That’s going to draw all of them towards us!”

Mitch smiled back at his companion. “That’s the point.”

Brody was dumbfounded by the mercenary’s statement. But before she could ask if he had any further steps to his plan, the crashing of footsteps appeared all throughout the cave.  
The first Grimlock appeared. Its pale grey skin shone in the light, revealing that it was wearing nothing but a fur covered loincloth. With an unnerving cry its ears pricked and it recoiled from the light, covering the part of its face where the eyes would be yet all that covered it was the same greyish skin. It waved its bone club viciously at nothing, blinded by the torch’s sharp glow. Soon it was joined by the rest of its pack who reacted just as strongly. Some were blinded just the same as the first while the rest danced around at the outskirts of the lights. Their menacing glare burrowed deeply into the eyes of the humans. 

“Suck on these, assholes!” Mitch laughed widely while he threw two of his bombs. 

Brody’s eyes widened in horror. “That’s your great idea!?!?” Brody grabbed Mitch’s wrist and began to pull him towards the exit. If they didn’t get out in time, they would end up crispy husks of themselves. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she rushed outside. Giving a worried glance back, her heart stopped. They were out of time. Throwing Mitch forward and wrapping her arms tightly around him, she hoped for the best as the explosion lit up the cave. The tail ends of it hit both humans, throwing them higher in the air before they tumbled to the ground. Brody’s back hit hard against the ground, causing the pair to roll haphazardly until they stopped with Mitch’s back on the ground.

Mitch tried to regain his surroundings when he noticed Brody hovering above him. 

“Are you okay?” Her voice was heavy with concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mitch felt his heartbeat quicken when he noticed that Brody’s face was mere inches from his. His eyes wandered from her eyes down to her lips, quickly noticing that her eyes were doing the same. His mind rushed with a thousand thoughts as his heart continued to pound in his ears. Both became incredibly flustered after a few seconds of temptation, pulling apart quickly. Brody jumped up on to her feet, brushing off her back before offering him up a hand. “Thanks,” Mitch mumbled and accepted Brody’s hand as he tried to get his heart to calm down. That moment seemed to have sparked something within his heart. The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before. He looked over at Brody who seemed to be just as overwhelmed by the whole thing. Loudly clearing his throat, Mitch motioned to the cave where a large pillar of smoke was emitting. “Guess we should check to see if the ears survived.”

“Right, right, yeah, for the reward money,” Brody whispered then turned sharply on her heel. The two humans remained quiet as they dug around in the cave, taking ear after ear from the corpses of the Grimlocks and placing it in the small sack around Mitch’s waist. After a few minutes the pair wandered back outside, checking to see if most of their weapons and such had survived. Luckily they had. The two walked in silence back to the campsite in the woods. 

Mitch looked over at Brody and noticed just how much the explosion had reached them. She was covered in soot, blood and the occasional gut or two; he was sure he didn’t look much better. “So, not bad for two humans," Mitch tried to give his classic confident smirk. 

Brody seemed shocked by his voice before a kind smile appeared on her lips that made Mitch’s heart stop for a second. _What the hell are these feelings?_ “Yeah, guess we didn’t need the others after all.”

“Yeah,” Mitch offered his fist which Brody immediately bumped, causing Mitch to make loud explosion sounds with a happy smile. 

“How about no last minute explosion next time though?” Brody smiled over at the mercenary good-naturedly.

He returned it with a smug look. “You know that I can’t promise that.”

Brody gave a light-hearted chuckle and shook her head. “No, I guess not.”

Mitch stared at her for a second too long, making her glance over. He immediately turned his face away and began some unimportant light conversation to distract her. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was feeling, but for now he just needed to focus on more adventures.

“Oh, by the way, that explosion doesn’t count as any of your kills,” Brody’s voice snapped Mitch back into reality.

“Aw, come on, Brody, that’s bullshit! I was the one who threw the bomb!”

“And I’m the one who saved us from being crushed or burned like Clem’s cooking!” Brody countered with a smile. The two continued to banter all the way back to camp, both laughing and smiling along the way.


End file.
